Tan lejos y tan cerca, UN AMOR
by Hoshi Hikari Tsuki
Summary: este es una especie de song fic,pero con continuacion...sakura extraña a syaoran al igual que el a ella(pensamientos de estos dos enamorados)jeje, no soy buena con los summaries ¬_¬


Ok..este es mi primer song fic, bueno, es una especie de song fic, ya que este tiene continuación, espero que les guste. Y de una vez les aviso que esta basado en el anime "sin" contar la 2da película.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
TAN LEJOS Y TAN CERCA, UN AMOR.  
  
Déjenme decirles  
  
Que no puedo vivir sin ella  
  
Que su recuerdo  
  
Es la única razón  
  
Que mantiene vivo a este corazón  
  
Estaba un joven en su cuarto con una fotografía en sus manos, pensando:  
  
Sabes, la única razón por la que fui a Japón era para vencer a la nueva Card Captors, a ti, pero al verte por primera vez, me di cuenta que aunque lo intentara mil veces nunca lograría vencerte.  
  
Yo solo pensaba en derrotarte, pero cuando te conocí, me di cuenta del porque "el peluche" Kerberus te había elegido, era por que tu eres una niña con un gran corazón, y eso supera cualquier cosa, tu siempre pensando en los demás, menos en ti, y eso de alguna forma me atrajo asía a ti.  
  
Yo quería demostrar que era mejor que tu, pero no pude, ya que tu lo eres mas en muchos aspectos. Eres prácticamente todo lo contrario a mí, no por nada dicen que los opuestos se atraen, y así fue, yo me acercaba cada vez mas a ti, hasta que sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ti.  
  
Dejenme decirles  
  
Que en mis noches llenas de tristeza  
  
Sueño que vuelve  
  
Pero al despertar que sorpresa  
  
Al darme cuenta, que no esta  
  
Yo no quería aceptarlo, pero era irremediable, el amor no se puede negar ¿o sí?. Pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta que mi destino era amarte, pero mi orgullo no lo quería aceptar - ¿yo Li Syaoran, enamorado, de ella? Es absurdo - decía, pero no pude, tenia que aceptar que tu... tu me gustas y que siento algo especial por ti.  
  
Ella era todo para mi  
  
Mi luz, mi estrella  
  
Pero se fue  
  
¿Sabes lo que más me gusto de ti? Fueron tus ojos, esos ojos color verde parecidos a dos hermosas esmeraldas, desde un principio esos ojos fueron los que me enredaron en esta red de sentimientos, que cuando té veia llorar me sentía tan mal, tan culpable, aunque yo no fuera el provocador de tus lagrimas.  
  
Y... esa sonrisa que tienes, siempre presente en ti, cuando sonríes no puedo evitar sonrojarme y es que es tan linda, que tan solo con una sonrisa tuya, olvido todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Eres tan bella, inocente y por que no decirlo, distraída.  
  
Ella me daba todo  
  
Siempre a cambio de nada  
  
Siempre había una sonrisa  
  
Dentro de su mirada  
  
Aun recuerdo aquel día en el elevador, que podría decir, solo, ¡gracias Eriol!, sino fuera por ti... yo nunca hubiera nombrado a ella por su nombre, y es que cuando la vi caer me sentí tan inútil al no poder hacer nada para salvarla, estaba tan desesperado que grite su nombre sin siquiera pensarlo... y al verla subir, mi corazón se lleno de un gran alivio y alegría que no pude evitar abrazarla. Tampoco voy a olvidar que desde ese día nos llamamos por nuestros nombres. Y que ese día tuve el valor de aceptar por completo que ella me gusta. ¡muchas gracias Eriol!  
  
Cuando tuve problemas  
  
Nunca me dio la espalda  
  
Como pude perderla  
  
Sin en verdad la adoraba  
  
No entiendo  
  
"Mi flor de cerezo" no sabes cuanto te quiero, que hasta daría mi vida por la tuya. "Mi Sakura" te amo, tú eres la dueña de mi corazón, y siempre lo serás.  
  
Pero ya hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, que no veo esos hermosos ojos verdes. Una lagrima sale de mis ojos. Veo al cielo, es de noche, veo las estrellas, y me pregunto, ¿cuál de todas esas eres tu? la que más brilla, seguramente, la más grande y hermosa de todas. Ahora miro un árbol de cerezos, es precioso, como tu, "mi flor de cerezo", hace tiempo que lo plante en medio del jardín, en tu honor, para recordarte siempre.  
  
Ella me daba todo  
  
Siempre a cambio de nada  
  
Siempre había una sonrisa  
  
Dentro de su mirada  
  
Alguien grita mi nombre, es Meiling, como siempre gritando por toda la casa, parece tener buenas noticias - ¿qué pasa? - le pregunto, ella solo se queda parada delante de mi, con una gran sonrisa - ¡por fin...estarás con ella, mi tía me lo acaba de decir, podrás volver a Japón, por ella! - me quedo paralizado ante sus palabras; por fin la volveré a ver - ¿pero cuando? - pregunto sobresaltado...  
  
Yo no supe quererla  
  
No supe valorarla  
  
Es mi eterno castigo  
  
Aprender a olvidarla  
  
¡dentro de una semana, no es genial, por fin estarás con Kinomoto! - dijo Meiling, con gran felicidad; yo no sabia que decir, en una semana me reuniría con "mi flor de cerezo" con mi querida Sakura. Pero una pregunta me inquieta, ¿acaso ella siente lo mismo por mi?, sacudo mi cabeza para borrar aquella incógnita tan desagradable.  
  
Ella era todo para mi  
  
Mi luz, mi estrella  
  
Pero un día se fue  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
nadie como tu  
  
me entrego su amor  
  
hoy me pides que te olvide  
  
no sabes lo que dices  
  
Estaba una joven en su cuarto con una carta en sus manos, pensado:  
  
sabes, cuando tu llegaste a mi vida, y apenas me había convertido en una Card Captors, me vinieron algunas preguntas a la mente... ¿acaso yo era la indicada para este cargo?¿en realidad "kero" tuvo razón al elegirme?... esta preguntas me pasaban por la cabeza una y otra vez. Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste a al clase y te sentaste detrás de mi, sentía perfectamente tu mirada puesta en mi, esa mirada tan penetrante.  
  
Aun recuerdo cuando estábamos en el receso y tu intentaste quitarme las cartas Clow que yo tenia, reclamándolas como tuyas, pero yo no te las podía dar ya que le había hecho una promesa a kero, la cual era reunir todas las cartas, y no podía romperla.  
  
Como podré olvidar  
  
Si eres lo que mas quiero  
  
Nada mas de pensar  
  
Se oscurece mi cielo  
  
Yo nunca te considere como un rival para mi, de alguna manera yo lo único que quería era hacer que me consideraras como una amiga y no como una rival.  
  
Poco a poco me fui acercando a ti; recuerdo la vez que la carta "del regreso" me atrapo y tu usaste casi todos tus poderes para salvarme... nunca nadie había hecho una cosa así por mi. Estaba tan feliz que no me resistí a abrazarte, y cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando te desmayaste. Te veías tan lindo.  
  
Hoy te puedes marchar  
  
Yo no te voy a detener  
  
Me siento tan segura  
  
Que puedo jurar...  
  
La verdad no se como pude ser tan distraída, que no me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mi, de hecho, si no me hubieras dicho no lo sabría aun. Pero ya es tarde, no estas a mi lado, estas tan lejos de mi, te extraño tanto "mi pequeño lobo". Sabes, cuando Tomoyo me hablo por teléfono y me dijo que te ibas, sentí como si algo dentro de mi se rompiera en mil pedazos... sentí un gran vació.  
  
Nunca voy a olvidarte  
  
Vives aquí en mi mente  
  
No importa que me digas  
  
Que ya no me quieres...  
  
En esos momentos, yo no sabia exactamente lo que sentía por ti... ¿acaso era amor?... no resistí mas empecé a llorar, pero... cuando callo la primera lagrima al suelo, se formo un signo mágico y una carta apareció ante mi, una carta hermosa; era un corazón halado, era preciosa, a la que ahora llamo "AMOR", gracias a esta carta comprendí lo que en realidad sentía por ti, o mas bien dicho "siento".  
  
nunca voy a olvidarte  
  
pienso en ti cada instante  
  
eres tu en mi vida  
  
lo mas importante  
  
No espere mas y fui corriendo al aéreo puerto, donde nos despedimos y me diste ese osito de felpa que siempre llevo a todas partes. Hace tanto tiempo desde aquel día... que me pregunto si vas a cumplir tu promesa de volver... pero... hay algo que me inquieta ¿acaso todavía sientes lo mismo por mi?.  
  
hoy te puedes marchar  
  
yo no te voy a detener  
  
si es eso lo que tu quieres  
  
esta bien...  
  
A mi mente viene el recuerdo de cuando le dije a Yukito lo que sentía y me dio a entender que yo en realidad lo que sentía no era lo que realmente pensaba, que mirara en mi corazón y me daría cuenta de la persona a quien en realidad amaba.  
  
Yo no sabia que decir o hacer, pero tu llegaste a mi para consolarme, en esos momentos lo único que quería era estar a tu lado. Que tonta fui al no darme cuenta que con tan solo el hecho de que estuvieras a mi lado, yo era muy feliz.  
  
como podré olvidar  
  
si eres tu lo que mas quiero  
  
nada mas de pensar  
  
se oscurece mi cielo  
  
Miro por la ventana y veo el cielo con todas esas estrellas y esa luna hermosa, y me pregunto - ¿cuál de todas esas estrellas eres tu? - ninguna de ellas, porque tu eres la luna, esa luna tan grande y brillante. No puedo evitar llorar con tan solo pensar en ti - "Mi Syaoran" no sabes cuanto te extraño, daría cualquier cosa por que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado, daría lo que fuera. Daría lo que fuera por ver eso ojos ámbar que tienes y esa sonrisa que solo yo he visto.  
  
hoy te puedes marchar  
  
yo no te voy a detener  
  
me siento tan seguro  
  
que puedo jurar  
  
Otra cosa que no podré olvidar, fue cuando Eriol hizo que nos quedáramos atrapados en elevador, la verdad le agradezco lo que hizo, porque sino hubiera sido por el... tu nunca me hubieras llamado por mi nombre y no solo eso sino que tampoco me hubieras abrazado. Cuando me caí me sentía perdida, pero cuando escuche que gritabas mi nombre... me llene de felicidad que no dude ni un segundo y use a "flote", y cuando subí...tu..me abrazaste, yo no entendía el porque de tu abrazo, pero... me sentía tan bien, nunca voy a olvidar ese momento, nunca, y todo eso se lo debo a Eriol, ¡gracias Eriol!  
  
nunca voy a olvidarte  
  
vives aquí en mi mente  
  
no importa que me digas  
  
que no me quieres  
  
Suena el teléfono, es Tomoyo, suena algo emocionada - ¿qué pasa Tomoyo? - le pregunto. - Sakura!! Por fin, por fin Li regresara a tu lado!! - no sabia que decir, me quede callada de la impresión hasta que por fin pude decir algo -¿qué?¿y cuando llega? - le pregunte feliz - dentro de una semana aproximadamente, desafortunadamente no se que día exactamente -(O_o, le entendieron???) - pero eso no importa por que tendré listo un vestido que seguro te veras soñada con el - esa Tomoyo nunca cambia, luego ella cuelga el teléfono, aun no puedo creer que " mi Syaoran" regresara, que lo volvería a ver, pero esta vez no dejare que se vaya de mi lado, otra vez, no de nuevo.  
  
nunca voy a olvidarte  
  
pienso en ti cada instante  
  
eres tu en mi vida  
  
lo mas importante  
  
.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
listo, termine...me tarde bastante, la verdad ya lo tenia hecho, pero no me desidia por el titulo, asi es que le pedi consejos a unos amigos mios, gracias Josué, Angela, y Amelia.  
  
Bueno...ya saben, mandenme criticas, sugerencias, comentarios (menos virus O_o) a mi mail : karlahdez_21hotmail.com.  
  
Espero hacer muy pronto la continuación. Ahhh!!! Se me estaba olvidando, no olviden leer mi fic EL LIBRO NEGRO DE CLOW, ya van 3 capitulos, y si no los encuentra simplemente den clic en mi nombre en la parte superior y listo. Ok??? 


End file.
